Sailor Moon: Enemy or Lover?
by Butterfly Queen 123456
Summary: Darien has left for college. Serena and Darien agreed that while he was away, they would date other people. This way, when he returns, if they don't love each other anymore, they are less likely to be hurt. When the new school year starts, Serena meets a cute guy named Eric and later she would come to realize Eric isn't what she thought he was...
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Enemy or Lover?

By butterflyqueen123456

Serena's P.O.V.

I looked up at the sky. Darien and I wanted to watch the sunset together. It was the last sunset we would watch together for quite some time. He was headed to college tomorrow. I didn't want him to go. However, they say if you truly love someone, let them go.

We agreed that while he was at college we would get together with other people just in case when he returned, if our love isn't there anymore, we wouldn't be as hurt. I didn't think that I would move on though. But I agreed just in case.

"Darien, what do you think college will be like for you? I don't know Serena, but when I return I will be sure to tell you all about it." I beamed at him. Darien always knew what to say. "Ooh look! The sun is setting." I squealed.

After it set, Darien walked me home. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek as we said our good-byes. I went inside and had a peaceful sleep.

When I got up the next morning, the sun was shining and I noticed the butterflies seemed all atwitter. The birds were chirping away happily. It appeared it was going to be a good day. I had a small breakfast; pancakes, toast, and orange juice.

Then I met up with my friends. We spent the entire day together. It was very fun. We all walked to the beach. It was a great beach day too. The sun was scorching hot. It made the sand burn your feet off. The heat and humidity were countered by the coolness of the ocean. The water felt very refreshing after walking on the sand which felt as hot as the sun. The cool waves danced over our shoulders.

It sucked that the day had to end. We really had great time. My least favorite thing about the day ending was the fact that school started again tomorrow. I hated school. It was so boring. At least during summer you can stay up late and party with friends. Now it was back to going to bed early and constant studying.

My alarm woke me up the next morning. I groaned in frustration. I begrudgingly crawled out of bed. "Come on, Serena. You can do this. That's easy for you to say Luna. You don't have to go to that boring school." I whined.

"Just think the sooner you go to school, the sooner summer and Darien will be back." I fell over with happiness just thinking about Darien. "And I'm sure he'll very impressed if you finally commit to your studies." finished Luna.

"Did you really have to ruin my happiness?" I asked her sourly. Luna smirked. "Come on. You can do this Serena." she encouraged. I continued to prepare for the first day of school. I wondered vaguely if I would have classes with any of my friends or any cute guys.

Soon enough it was time to go to school. All of my friends were excited to go to school and see everyone again. At the end of home room and first period, I saw a really cute guy. He had short hair in a way similar to Sailor Uranus'. However his bright blonde hair was very different from Haruka's.

He also had piercing blue eyes that you couldn't take your own eyes off of. He seemed to be very strong. When I walked past him, I nearly tripped. I wanted to know his name and what he was like. He smiled at me. Then he winked at me. That was it. I _had _to know who this boy was. Soon I would discover however, he was not what he appeared to be.

He and I had three of the same classes together. They were history, math, and science. I went to my new locker at the end of the day. "Hey." said a masculine voice. I shut my locker to see it was him. "Hi." I said, feeling very shy. "We have three classes together, I believe?" he said, informatively. I nodded to confirm it.

"Your name is Serena, right?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. "Mine is Eric. Eric Ascot. It's nice to meet you Eric." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Serena." When he walks away, I slide down my locker to the floor smitten with love.

"You've met a cute guy?" asked Mina enviously. "Yes. And I've told you his name is Eric." I said. "What is he like?" asked Amy. "I don't really know him well yet guys. As I get to know him, I'll tell you." I tell them.

That night, I laid on my bed telling Luna about him. "Well, he certainly seems charming. I know!" I squealed. "And you've certainly moved on from Darien fairly quickly." I stopped smiling and felt the blood draining from my face.

She was right. I had moved on from Darien fairly quick. Even though we agreed to date others in case when he returned, we didn't love each other anymore. But I felt this was so sudden. After all, I barely knew Eric. Maybe things would change once I got to know him better.

Luna looked at me concerned. "Are you alright, Serena? Yeah…yeah. I'm just tired you know?" She nodded and let me go to sleep. But it wasn't peaceful like the night before. It was more of a nightmare.

_I was walking through a park. Then I saw both Darien and Eric staring at me. Then they looked at each other enviously. It was obvious that they did not like each other. I walked up to them and hugged Darien. As I hugged him, I saw Eric roll his eyes and then he continued to glare at Darien with envy. _

_When the hug ended, we all just stared at each other. I could feel the tension even though I knew this was just a dream. They hated each other for some reason. I didn't know what to say. I was silently hoping one of them would speak. Then Darien did. "I see you have a new friend."_

"_Yes. This is Eric. Eric, this is Darien." They shook hands, but I could tell they were doing it begrudgingly. They only seemed to do it for my sake. "So…" I said. Eric smiled lightly. "How long have you and Darien known each other?" asked Eric. I could still see the jealousy in his eyes. As though he already knew._

"_For a few years." I said. He seemed to ponder this. The jealousy was still in his eyes. "Yeah. Serena and I are still dating." said Darien. "Yes, but as we agreed, Darien, we shall continue to date when you actually return. Didn't you also say that we would only continue dating if, when you return, there is still a spark between us?"_

"_You also said, Darien, that while you are away that we should temporarily move on until actually do return? Yes, but I do not trust him. And why is that?" I asked him, getting angry. "He is not good for you, Serena. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked._

Then before he could answer, my alarm clock went off waking me up. "Were you having a nightmare, Serena?" asked Luna. "Yes, how did you know? You kept saying Darien's name in an angry voice. Well, in the dream we were fighting. Oh, I'm so sorry Serena. Don't be. It was just a nightmare." I said, as I started getting ready for school.

Again, today, at the end of the day, Eric came up to me. "Hello Serena." he said. Whenever he spoke to me, I felt myself blush. "Hi Eric. How are you? I'm good. What about you? Very good thanks. That's good." We stood there smiling at each other.

"Well…we should go." I said. "Yeah, I suppose we should." he said, not taking his eyes off of mine. We walked out of the school together and I saw Mina and Amy waiting for me. I waved at them. "Are those your friends? Some of them." I said, looking into the clear blue pools that were his eyes. "See you tomorrow. Yeah…see you." I said, entranced by him.

Then I turned and ran to my friends. "So is that the cute guy? asked Amy. I nodded. "He's quite charming." I told them. "Why can't I find a guy that looks as him?" asked Mina. I just rolled my eyes at my very jealous friend. When we got back to Amy's we began to study and as we studied, I told them about my nightmare.

"It seems quite scary." said Mina. "Yes, it does. So what do think Amy? Well, the part that interests me is that Eric seems really jealous of Darien. But thing is, how could he could be when they've never even met? That is a good question." said Mina.

I couldn't help but agree. It seemed very fishy. But what could I do? I didn't know him well enough to ask. I would just wait until I knew him better. "Serena, what do you plan to do about this?" asked Amy. "I don't know yet. After all, I barely know him. Besides let's move on from the dream _and Darien_." Mina and Amy gasped.

"_You_ don't want to talk about _Darien_?" They asked. "No, I don't. Then you must really interested in this Eric guy." said Mina as if this were breaking news. I blushed. "So what if I am? Would you rather I be miserable and making your lives complete torture?" They blushed.

Soon after, I went home. It was twilight. I always enjoyed walking in twilight. It set a very romantic mood. Because of the romantic feeling it gave, it made me think about Eric. I began to imagine us walking together in the twilight. I felt we would make a good match.

My other friend, Lita suddenly texted me: **Hey, this cute guy asked me for your number.**

I was shocked. I quickly replied: **What was his name?**

Before her reply came, I got a text from an unknown number: **Hey Serena, it's me Eric. I asked your friend, Lita, for your number.**

Then Lita's reply came: **His name is Eric, Eric Ascot.**

**I know. He and I are talking now.** I replied.

**So Serena, I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow. **Said Eric's latest text.

**It sounds like a plan. **I said.

**Excellent. Good night Serena.**

**Good night Eric. **I replied, making him a contact in my phone.

I said my goodnight to Lita and went to bed.

In science the next day, Eric and I were paired up as lab partners for the rest of the school year. It was so hard to control my excitement. We had begun to study plant cells. "I'm not much of a biology person." I whispered to him. "I can tutor you." he replied. His warm breath sent goose bumps down my back.

"Alright. Good its settled then." he said.

At the end of the day, we walked home together as planned. "So what do you think of the first week back to school?" he asked. "I don't know…it's alright I suppose…" I told him. "Yeah. I know what you mean. School can be very boring. Finally someone who understands!" I squealed.

He chuckled. "You're very funny. Do you know that Serena?" he asked me. "Well I mostly hear that when I'm being a klutz. It is true, that you're funny, Serena." he said. After that, Eric pushed back a loose hair that fell into my face. We just stood there and glanced into each other's eyes. Slowly, he began to lean toward me. I knew he was going in for a kiss.

"Serena! There you are! C'mon it's time for—oh. I'll just let you two finish your…business." said Mina. I glared at her. "Relax. Your friends are probably just concerned about you." he said in a caring voice. Then he lifted my face and kissed me gently on the lips. They tasted like sweet candy.

"Maybe we can study together some other time." he said. "Yeah, I suppose…" I said sadly. "Hey, don't be upset, we'll have plenty of time together. I'll text you tonight." All of those things made me cheer up instantly. I smiled. "See you, Eric. See you."

When I found Mina, I was mad again. "So hanging out with Eric now?" she asked teasingly. I glared. "Did you two kiss? C'mon, tell me Serena!" she demanded. "Don't leave any details out." I just rolled my eyes and continued the walk to Amy's.

Mina kept badgering me with questions. I ignored her as though she wasn't there. I couldn't wait until we got to Amy's. It seemed to take forever to get there because Mina was being extremely irritating.

"Finally! There you two are." said Lita. "I found Serena alone with that Eric boy. Can't you just call him Eric?" I asked. They ignored my question. "You were alone with him? What about the _nightmare_?" asked Amy. Nightmare?" asked Lita. Amy explained my nightmare to Lita. "Hm…" She looked concerned. "Maybe you shouldn't be alone with him then."

I was getting frustrated. "I seriously doubt that he's bad guys. He might want to lure you into a false sense of security and then do something." Amy reasoned. "Yeah. Just because he's charming now, it doesn't mean that he's really bad. Like Amy said, the nice behavior might just be to get you to trust him. Then when he knows you've lowered your defenses, that's when he'll strike and you'll see his true colors." said Mina.

_In the future, I would learn that they were right…_

Tired of their accusations, I got up, took my things, and I left. Just like the other night, I was walking home in the twilight. The coolness of the air tonight was very refreshing and it allowed me to clear my mind.

I went up to my room and as I sat on my bed, I'd received a text;

**Hey Serena, you home yet? **asked Eric.

**Yes. I'm frustrated though. **Was my reply.

**Anyway I can help? **

That was so sweet of him. Offering to help was such a nice thing to do.

**Well, they don't trust you. They think you plan on hurting me sometime in the future. And I mean physically. **

It was few minutes for him to reply.

**Why don't they trust me?**

**Well the other night I had this dream. It went like this: I was walking through a park. Then I saw both Darien and you staring at me. You looked at each other enviously. It was obvious you did not like each other. I walked up to the two of you and hugged Darien. As I hugged him, I saw you roll your eyes and then you continued to glare at Darien with envy. **

**When the hug ended, we all just stared at each other. I could feel the tension even though I knew this was just a dream. You hated each other for some reason. I didn't know what to say. I was silently hoping one of you would speak. Then Darien did. "I see you have a new friend."**

"**Yes. This is Eric. Eric, this is Darien." You shook hands, but I could tell you were doing it begrudgingly. You only seemed to do it for my sake. "So…" I said. You smiled lightly. "How long have you and Darien known each other?" You asked. I could still see the jealousy in your eyes. As though you already knew.**

"**For a few years." I said. You seemed to ponder this. The jealousy was still in your eyes. "Yeah. Serena and I are still dating." said Darien. "Yes, but as we agreed, Darien, we shall continue to date when you actually return. Didn't you also say that we would only continue dating if, when you return, there is still a spark between us?"**

"**You also said, Darien, that while you are away that we should temporarily move on until actually do return? Yes, but I do not trust him. And why is that?" I asked him, getting angry. "He is not good for you, Serena. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.**

**Then I woke up. **Was my reply. He took even longer to reply this time because my text was so long.

**They're wrong.**

**I know, I tried to tell them that, but they refused to accept it. **

**We'll talk about this more at school, alright? I'm getting kind of tired, Serena.**

**Okay. See you then.**

**See you then.**

I wondered what he would say. This worried me greatly. The morning came quickly. I was anxious to see him and I didn't know if my anxiety was good or bad. At the end of the day, he joined me at my locker like usual. "Hey. Hi Serena. The text you sent me about the dream makes sense about why your friends don't trust me.

They think I'll be like my dream self. It's a little ridiculous, but understandable all the same." I smiled at him. Eric was so understanding. "I can tell your friends care about you very much. Yes they do. But sometimes their paranoia gets out of control. It is only because they want to protect you, Serena." Whenever he said my name, goose bumps would run down my back.

"So do you have anything you have to study for? No." I replied happily. "Want to hang out then? Sure." In the inside I was practically jumping for joy. I couldn't believe he wanted to hang out with me.

As we walked to his home, I was talking non-stop with excitement. I could tell that I was amusing him with my non-stop chatter. His home was twenty minutes from the school when you walked. When we arrived there, I fell immediately in love with the house. It was one-story high. The outer walls were yellow and the door was a complimentary shade of green. In the yard, there were all sorts of plants and even a fountain.

The inside of the home was even more lovely. As he showed me around, I noticed a dull gray door. "Where does that lead to?" I asked curiously. The basement, but it's never used. Oh, why? Because we don't really need it." he said.

However, I saw a mischievous look in his eyes that told me otherwise. I didn't ask any more questions about it. We hung out in the living room and watched funny movies. Later that night when I went home, I began to think about his basement. I could tell there was something he was hiding about it.

_But I would eventually discover what was in it and it frightened me…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Enemy or Lover

By butterflyqueen123456

Serena P.O.V.

The next morning, I had forgotten all about Eric's basement. It was the first weekend of the school year. I laid in my bed thinking. I was curious about what Eric's home life was like. Then I heard my phone start to vibrate. I answered it.

"Hey Mina."

"**Hey Serena.****"**

"What's up?"

"**Not much. Amy is boring me and Lita to death though.****"**

"Then I am _so_ happy not to be there."

"**So what are you up to?"**

"I just got up."

"**You should come over.****"**

"And get bored to death too? I think I'll pass."

"**Where were you yesterday anyway? We went crazy looking for you.****"**

"I was with Eric at his house. We watched a funny movie."

"**You were at his house? Was it just the two of you? Especially since we ALL told you that you shouldn't be alone with him?****"**

"Yes I was at his house. Yes it was just the two of us. And yes even after you all warned me not to be alone with him! I can trust Eric. I know it in my heart.

"**Have you forgotten what we told you? You can't trust him! And I can tell you're blinded by all of this because of your feelings for him!****"**

Getting frustrated I hung up angrily. How dare Mina tell me I'm getting blinded by love when I am not!

I made myself some tea, but it was difficult with all the anger I was feeling. After I began sipping my tea, I texted Eric hoping he could soothe my nerves.

**Hey Eric.**

**Serena! This is a surprise. You told me you normally sleep later than this. **

I blushed. I really had told him that. So he had a point.

**I know. I just got off the phone with Mina a few minutes ago and again she made me mad by saying that I shouldn't trust you.**

**Well ignore it. Soon I will prove your friends' theories wrong. **

**Thank you.**

**Of course, Serena. You don't need to thank me. It's what friends are for. **

I blushed again. He was so polite to me. I thought back to when he kissed me. It was wonderful. Maybe if Mina hadn't interrupted us, it would have led making out.

**So what are you doing, Eric?**

**Not much to be honest. Yesterday was nice though.**

**Yes it was. **I replied, blushing as I did so.

**Well I'm going to take a nap, Serena.**

**Ok. **

**We'll talk again later, my sweet Serena.**

I blushed again and could tell it was more red than the last couple times because I really felt my cheeks burn. However, he did manage to calm me down. Then excited me again because he called me, "his sweet Serena". Maybe he wanted to pursue a relationship with me. The very thought of that excited me.

I knew that idea would make my friends extremely worried though. I wished I had never told them about the dream. Eric was a sweet and caring man. He would never hurt me. Suddenly remembering about his basement, I began to wonder about it. He claimed he didn't use it, but the look in his eyes made me think otherwise.

_Later on though, I'd wish I never seen it or him…_

Eric coming to visit me at my locker at end of the day everyday became a tradition for the two of us. Because of my friends still insisting not to trust him, we never studied together anymore. Instead, I would study with him. And until we finished studying he wouldn't let me get distracted.

This lead to me doing better in school and gave me self-confidence. One afternoon in the cafeteria, Amy pulled me aside. "Come hang out with us. Just like you used to. No Amy. You all refuse to accept Eric. So I won't hang out with you until you all do. Serena, I know we've said this a million times but, _you can't trust him._"

"Do you have proof or evidence that I shouldn't trust him? No, but we all have a gut feeling that there isn't something right or good about him. I want_ proof_ before I'll believe it Amy." I said and walked away. I knew it was harsh, but I had to defend my ground. I had to stand up for what I believed in.

"What did your friend want in lunch today?" asked Eric, as he escorted me home. "She wants me to hang out with them like I used to. But because of the way they feel about you, I feel that isn't right."

He seemed to ponder this in thought. "I think it is brave of you to stand up for what you believe in. I also think it is brave of you to stand up for me, Serena." he said smiling. I blushed slightly. "And they still feel that I should be on my guard around you. Well that is plain stupid. They see how I treat you. I know." I said.

"Well here we are Serena. You're home. Thank you for escorting me home every day. It is nothing. I've told you that." He stared directly into my eyes. I loved his stunning blue eyes. He leaned in and gave me our second kiss. This one lasted longer than the first.

When it was over, I could feel my heart racing. We said good-bye and I went into my room. "Well you certainly look happy." said Luna. "Eric and I just had our second kiss. When was the first one? Last week. The one we had today was much more intimate than the first one. You didn't tell me he's your boyfriend now. That's because he's not my boyfriend…yet." I said gleefully.

"Oh, and when do you think you'll be a couple? Soon, I hope. Why don't you ask him? No, waiting for him to ask me is much more romantic." Luna rolled her eyes at me. Then I rolled my eyes right back at her. "And what do your friends think of him? They say that they think something isn't right about him and that I shouldn't trust him."

"You disagree? Yes. And Mina says it's because I'm blinded by my love for him. Which isn't true. They are just crazy. Are you sure they're the ones who are crazy? Yes, I am one hundred percent positive. How do you know that you're not the crazy one? Especially if you are blinded by love."

"You really ought to hear them out Serena. Do you want you friendships ruined over some teenage boy? So you're on their side? I am not anyone's side Serena. You just need to be reasonable and listen to what they have to say."

Now I was mad at Luna. Why couldn't anyone see how amazing and handsome he was? Or how charming and kind he was? It wasn't right. I started packing up my stuff and walking to his home. I texted him to let him know to expect me.

**I'm coming over if that's alright.**

**Of course it's alright, Serena. You are always welcome at my house.**

That warmed my heart. He was wonderful. After walking twenty minutes, I arrived at his home. I saw that he was sitting outside waiting. "Serena, I was surprised when I saw your text and delighted as well. Why do have those bags? They look quite heavy." I explained everything and he helped me carry my bags in.

"So sweet Serena, what do you want to do? How about watch a movie? Alright. You can pick the movie. I picked a romance-comedy movie. It was good. We both enjoyed it. "Where do I sleep?" I asked, curious. "When I found out you were coming, I made sure the guest room was ready."

"I keep it clean for if I ever have guests. You are the first. After all I only moved here recently." I smiled. "Where do your parents sleep? I live alone, Serena." he smiled lightly. "So we're the only people here. Yes."

I didn't really know what to say next. I wasn't even sure how to feel about it. I was part happy and part nervous. He showed me the room and I fell asleep shortly afterward. I had a peaceful and surprising dream. I was marrying Eric and Darien was the man to give me away to him. It was mainly surprising because my love of Darien in both the real world and the dream world was fading.

I knew I was falling hard and quickly for Eric. I wondered if he was feeling the same way about me. Eric was an awesome person. We were a fairly good match. It made me very happy. I liked living with him very much.

_I would later learn we were too good a match…_

The next morning I woke up confused. This wasn't my bed. Then I remembered the events of yesterday. I quickly got dressed. When I went out to the kitchen, Eric was sitting at the table reading the paper and eating. "Good morning, Serena. Did you sleep well? Yes I did. Thank you. Are you hungry? No, not yet." Then before he could respond the doorbell rang.

He looked surprised when it did. "I wonder who that could be. You're the only person who knows I live here." My mood suddenly changed from happy to nervous. Did my friends somehow find out where Eric lived? He looked out the window.

"It's your blonde friend and she has a black cat with her. It's Mina and the cat's name is Luna. Luna must have followed me here. Do you want them to know you're here?" I sighed. "I'll go outside and talk to them. Alright." I stepped outside.

"Serena! What are you doing here? How did you find out Eric lives here? Luna told me she followed you here. Well I'm tired of being told I can't trust him. Eric has been the sweet person he always has been."

"Fine I give up Serena! But remember this we will always be there when you need us." She took Luna and walked away. I went back inside. I smiled lightly at Eric, who I found sitting in the kitchen again. He got up and hugged me, sensing I needed it.

After that, he squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. "What do you want to do today? Can we just have a lazy day?" I asked. "Of course, whatever you want my sweet, Serena." I smiled. "I have the board game Monopoly, wanna play? Sure but you're going to have to teach me how to play."

After practicing a few times, we began to play for real. I found myself liking the game more and more. I actually managed to somehow beat him. I slightly suspected he let me win. We went out to buy me a fancy dress later and he wouldn't tell me why. I discovered why that night. He took me to a fancy restaurant.

"You didn't have to do this Eric!" I said in delight. "I only want the best for you Serena." I blushed at him. We shared spaghetti and had a Lady and the Tramp moment. I thought the best part was the fact that I did not have a single klutzy or embarrassing moment.

"This has been an amazing night, Eric." He just smiled at me. We went to our rooms and changed into our pajamas. "This weekend has gone by really fast. They always do, Eric. Yes, but this one has gone by extremely quick."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. "Well, think of everything we've done today. Yeah, that's true."

I was getting tired and I could tell he noticed, because he suggested that we go to bed. I wondered silently what we would in the morning. What adventures we would have. I knew it was bound to be exciting though.

That morning we had blueberry pancakes and tea. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had!" I exclaimed, because it was true. They were made perfectly. They made my mouth water and the blueberries themselves were just amazing.

He smiled. "Do you really think so, my sweet Serena? I don't think they are anything special. Oh please, you spoil me with good things. Even excellent food." I saw the twinkle in his eyes that I had seen when we talked briefly about the basement.

"I'm pleased that you think so highly of my cooking." I smiled. "I don't think we should do anything too exhausting today. Why?" I asked, forgetting that it was Sunday. "It is Sunday, we have school tomorrow."

"This weekend has really flown." He took a sip of tea. "Yes, it has." He agreed. We mainly watched movies. They were mainly horror and suspense. Some of them it got so bad that I had to hide my face in his chest.

He had a nice scent though. I didn't know how to describe it. It was very amazing. Just like him. I didn't know how my friends didn't see him the way that I did. They all seemed to see him as a cold-blooded, foul monster.

They all had complete and utter doubts about him. I felt as though he was a trusty, hardworking young man. That he wasn't like the other boys our age. _It turned out that I was right about that. He wasn't like them, he was worse…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Enemy or Lover

By butterflyqueen123456

Serena P.O.V.

All too soon, the weekend was over. I didn't want it to end. It had been a very fun weekend for me. And I'm sure it was fun for Eric too. School was super boring. The best part of lunch on Monday though, was when Eric kissed me in front of the vending machine.

When it happened, I hadn't seen it coming so he caught me by surprise. I turned slightly pink right afterwards. We walked to our table together laughing and joking as always. We had an exam in math the next day. Because of Eric tutoring me, I felt a lot more confident then I used to when it came to exams.

That day after school, we decided that I would move in with him. It was nice to know that I was moving into a good friend's house. "I seriously doubt all of your things will fit in the room, Serena. Well, we ought to give it a try." I objected.

Sighing reluctantly, he agreed. It turned out I was right. Everything had managed to fit in my new bedroom. "We should paint it so that this room can be the bedroom of your dreams, Serena. Yeah, but let's save that for this weekend." I said, exhausted from moving in and everything around.

He chuckled. "I knew you would be tired from all of this. Who wouldn't be?" Eric smiled. "That is true." He said. "Well my princess, I shall let you go to sleep." said Eric, with a little mock bow. I rolled my eyes. I would have thrown a pillow at him, but the exhaustion was slowly gaining control of my body.

I fell asleep within two minutes. _"Serena…Serena…" whispered a bone chilling voice. "Serena…marry me. Marry me, Serena…" _I jumped slightly waking up. That was one scary voice. I hoped I would never hear it again. I went back to sleep. That voice haunted me the rest of the night.

I didn't think I would ever forget that voice. It was an extremely horrifying voice. I had never heard a person speak with that voice. So I figured it was someone I didn't know. At least not yet. _In the future I would hear that voice for here in the real world._

I didn't tell Eric or anyone about the dream and voice. I didn't want anyone fussing over me. The girls had been bad enough with the first dream. I didn't need that torture again. The morning went like normal.

My entire day went like normal. Soon enough, I managed to forget about the voice for a little while. But I knew I wouldn't forget about it permanently. School had been fairly fun that day. It was what managed to make me forget about the voice temporarily in the first place.

With Eric's tutoring, I was able to do homework on my own without his help. This meant that he could start to look for a longer afterschool job. Because our bills were low, we managed to make a fairly good income.

I felt as though we were husband and wife. It was nice. I was certain this was what our future would be like. It was sweet and loving. I really loved my life here. With Eric working until eight every night, I often made dinner at seven.

It was making my cooking skills improve tremendously. A month ago I never would have been able to make food as good as I do now. I liked this a lot better than my old life. It had been a nice change. And an improved change at that.

Christmas was approaching fast. We agreed we wouldn't do anything major for the holiday. Our first Christmas together would be enchanting all the same though. I was certain of it. I spent lots of time studying for my enormous history test before making dinner. Every Friday we would eat the same thing; pasta.

It was one of my favorite foods growing up. Sushi was my second favorite. I loved them both. Eric would joke that someday I would be half-spaghetti and half-sushi. I found it very funny. I would tease him that he would work himself to death. He had many working hours after all.

We would often tease each other for hours on end. Tomorrow we would paint my room. I wanted my walls to be rose pink and the trim blood red. For my floors I wanted a rug flooring. I hoped to have a rug with a color similar to the walls. If there wasn't an exact match of course. We agreed that we would go shopping together. He wanted to help after all.

We went to many places to see if they had the paints I was hoping for. After what seemed like the billionth store, we found them. The next place we went to was a rug store. Thank goodness we managed to find the rug at the first place we went. I felt like I was going to shop until I dropped. _Literally. _

Because of my tiredness, Eric actually had to carry me inside. We decided that once we started painting tomorrow, that I would sleep in his bed, while he slept on the couch. I tried to protest and said I would sleep on the couch, but he wouldn't hear it. He said that he cared about my well-being and would not allow me to possibly screw up my back.

We both were very stubborn on the subject. Eric, of course, won in the end. I personally thought it was very kind of him to care so much. I felt very spoiled because of him. He always put me before anyone. I felt like I was his princess. It seemed as though I was having my happily ever after. _If only that were true…_

Eric and I were a very close couple. We had plenty of quality time together. Our weeks were very busy. The weekends were when we spent lots of time together. Whether it was studying or having lots of fun, it was always very sweet.

I didn't hear Eric come in that night, because I was so focused on dinner. "Making the usual?" he asked, startling me in the process. "Of course." I said smiling at him delighted. "It's not Monday night without sushi." He rolled his eyes, but was happy all the same.

"How was work? Tiring, but that's not new. I'm going to go take a shower before dinner. Well I'll be here, you know that." He then walked away to take his shower. He always showered before dinner.

"So how do think you did on today's test? I'm confident that I did good. How about you? Same. Anything interesting happen at work? Well, I did manage to stop a burglary." I gasped in shock. "Did they hurt you? No, I am absolutely fine. Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

He said that he was fine and so I let the matter drop. We continued to eat in silence. He took our plates and cleaned them. As he did that, I went into my newly renovated bedroom to change into my pajamas. _I thought I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I changed, but when I turned around nothing was there. Or so it seemed…_

We watched television for a while, then we went to bed. I had a happy dream of sunshine and butterflies. It was wonderful. In the morning as we walked to school, I told him all about it. He chuckled at certain parts. School was as dull as ever, but we only had two weeks left before Christmas.

So, I managed to put up with it. I was extremely happy about having no homework over break. This made Christmas break less stressful. The only stress I had was what I should get Eric for Christmas…

"Hey Serena! Yes Eric? Look a major snowstorm is supposed to hit us on Christmas Eve! Oh how lovely!" I exclaimed. "Maybe we can go ice-skating." he suggested. "I'm klutzy enough on my own two feet, never mind attempting to ice-skate." I said, joking. "I can help you Serena. It is very easy once you learn. I don't know…" I said hesitantly.

"Well we at least have to build a snow man. Yeah! That is so much fun!" I practically shouted. He rolled his eyes at my childishness. "We'll have to buy some winter clothes that are meant for playing in the snow though. I know." I said.

We went shopping in prepare for the blizzard. We made sure we had enough essentials in case we got snowed in the house. We made sure it was mainly healthy things too. There were still some snacks however.

For Christmas, I got Eric a new cell phone. His current one was old and bent and bound to break any day now. I made sure it was his favorite color. I also made sure it had good service and call clarity. The salesperson claimed it was unbreakable. I certainly hoped she was right. It would certainly be a big help to both of us.

When he called me on his current cell phone on his lunch breaks and what not, I could barely understand what he was saying. I told him this and he said he would buy a new one soon, but I decided that I wanted to get one for him. I also hoped it would help because then we can keep in touch if there ever is an emergency.

Christmas Eve wasn't a big party for us, like other teenagers. It was very simple and very romantic. His grew big in shock. He didn't expect me to give him a cellphone. "Th…thank you, Serena. This is a big surprise. I'll take it in a few days and have all my data transferred from my current phone to this one." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

I beamed in delight. I absolutely knew he would like it. I told him about all the features it had. He was amazed. We spent most of the night after that, laughing and drinking eggnog. Eric had made it himself. He said that he had used a secret family recipe.

I was very tempted to ask, but what if we didn't get married for real? Since it was a family secret, I would until a day when we were possibly married. It seemed likely, but then it didn't seem likely. I had just managed to confuse myself. But when was that new?

_When I came to Eric I was certainly confused and wrong. But I wouldn't discover that until later on…_

We went to bed around midnight just because we could. When I woke up the next morning, I went to look out a window, but the snow was so high, that you couldn't see a thing. It was certainly a good thing we had packed so many essentials. It looked like we were going to be stuck here for a while.

I was making us a small breakfast, when Eric stumbled into the kitchen. "What time is it?" he asked, obviously still half asleep. "Ten-thirty. Wow that late already? Yes and we're stuck in here. It looks as though we'll be stuck in here for a couple of days. That's alright. We'll manage. Yeah, it's good thing we brought and so much. That's for sure. Now you sit and I'll finish making breakfast." I said.

When I looked at him again he was asleep at the table. How cute! _Not that cute. Not really…_

When we went shopping we also brought new board games to play. We had lots of them. I loved all of them. I could never pick a favorite. Eric agreed one hundred percent. We played lots of them. It wasn't surprising though with all of the free time we had.

I enjoyed the next couple of days. As each of them went by, we saw that there was a little less snow. It seemed like school wouldn't return on the originally planned date. I was so happy about it. Quality time seemed very nice.

If it were possible, we grew much closer. My guard was nearly down. He truly didn't seem like he was horrifying. Or that he was an extremely terrible man. Soon my guard would be gone entirely and I would forget all about their warning. I really could not care less at the time. That would come back to haunt me.

Soon we had managed to play all of the games. They got boring very quick. We began to go stir crazy. Or at least I did. He would just sit there and laugh whenever I would spaz. I swore that if we didn't leave soon, I would wind up strangling his sexy neck.

Whenever I told him that he would laugh harder. "As if. I'm ten times stronger than you Serena." I would roll my eyes. I knew it was true but still. "I just wish there was something to do!" I moaned. "I know how you feel Serena. But I'm not going to let it get the best of me. We just have to cope with the situation. I know but that's so hard!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot for emphasis.

"We can get through this. For better or worse we will make it through this. You and I are strong and stubborn people. You know that and so do I, Serena." I just groaned in frustration. "You know, normally I love snow but right now I absolutely hate it!" I wailed. He just rolled his eyes. "You are such a drama queen." he said, amused. I slapped him playfully. He just smiled and shook his head. "Oh Serena, Serena."

Magically, we made it through the next few days and before we knew it, school was back in session. I was glad and I made sure that everyone knew it. I had been very enthusiastic the first few days back. Soon after though, my normal feelings about school returned. I noticed that the snow was still melting gradually. There were no patches of the green grass yet. One day on one of the walks home, my phone suddenly beeped; _it was Darien…_


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon: Enemy or Lover

By butterflyqueen123456

Serena P.O.V.

With my hand shaking, I answered it. **"****Hey Serena****"**

"Hi Darien! I thought I wouldn't hear from you again until this summer." I said in shock.

"**Hahaha. I know right? I'm thinking about coming back for spring vacation.****" **he said.

I chuckled and walked inside. It was Eric's day off so I saw him in the kitchen.

"That's sounds great! And then you can meet my new boyfriend Eric." It took Darien a few minutes to reply.

"**You know I had a dream a few months ago that you had a new friend named Eric.****"**

"Really? What was it like?"

"**It went like this; I was waiting a park. For you. Then I saw a blonde hair, blue eyed boy our age named Eric, staring at me. When we saw you, we looked at each other enviously. It was obvious we did not like each other. You walked up to us and hugged me. **

**When the hug ended, we all just stared at each other. I could feel the tension even though I knew this was just a dream. Eric and I hated each other for some reason. I didn't know what to say. I was silently hoping one of us would speak. Then finally I did. "I see you have a new friend." I said to you.**

"**Yes. This is Eric. Eric, this is Darien." We shook hands, but we were doing it begrudgingly. We only seemed to do it for your sake. "So…" you said. Eric smiled lightly. "How long have you and Darien known each other?" asked Eric. I could still see the jealousy in his eyes. As though he already knew.**

"**For a few years." you said. He seemed to ponder this. The jealousy was still in his eyes. "Yeah. Serena and I are still dating." I said. "Yes, but as we agreed, Darien, we shall continue to date when you actually return. Didn't you also say that we would only continue dating if, when you return, there is still a spark between us?"**

"**You also said, Darien, that while you are away that we should temporarily move on until you actually do return? Yes, but I do not trust him. And why is that?" You asked me, getting angry. "He is not good for you, Serena. What is that supposed to mean?" you asked."**

I gasped slightly. "That's the exact same dream that I had." Behind me, I didn't see Eric's evil smirk. "I wonder why we had the same dream. Maybe I finally should believe them…, but no that's just plain silly."

"**Believe who?****"**

"My friends. They believe that I shouldn't trust him. We don't talk anymore. I only spend time with Eric now."

"**Maybe you should heed your friends' advice. How long have you been living together?****"**

"For a few months."

"**Well if you think you truly are safe with him, then I guess it's okay with me.****"**

"Thank-you!" We talked for a little longer after that. I finally had someone who supported us. Eric was absolutely shocked that we finally had someone who was willing to support us. _In reality, he was just a really good actor._

Later that night, I was sitting on my bed thinking. Mrs. Serena Ascot. Mrs. Serena Ascot had a nice ring to it. Would it be that way? I wondered. After these past couple of months, it definitely seemed possible. I was certain our married life wouldn't be much different than our current one.

"_When shall we marry, Serena?" asked the scary voice that night in my dreams. "Never! I will never marry you. Oh please. One day we shall marry. Even if it's against your will. We shall be together. I shall lock you away forever. You won't see Darien or any of your friends ever again. It shall just be you and I for eternity, Moon Princess…"_

"_How do you know that I'm the Moon Princess?" The voice chuckled. "I did a lot of research on you. I've never mentioned that I'm the Moon Princess to anyone only my friends and ex-boyfriend know that."_

"_I've watched your dreams of the past. That's how I know that you're the Moon Princess. I also know that you are still in love with Darien or Tuxedo Mask deep down. Part of you still loves him and is wary of trusting Eric. I am not just a voice in your head. I am a real person. I promise that we shall meet in the real world soon. And you shall marry me whether you like it or not."_

_I glared. "We shall be together soon."_

Then I woke up. That voice annoyed and frightened me at the same time. I also found it strangely attractive. Eric suddenly entered my room. "Are you alright Serena? It sounded as if you having a nightmare. I'm fine. It was nothing. Just a silly nightmare. Want to talk about it? Sure. It went like this; _"When shall we marry, Serena?" asked the scary voice that night in my dreams. "Never! I will never marry you. Oh please. One day we shall marry. Even if it's against your will. We shall be together. I shall lock you away forever. You won't see Darien or any of your friends ever again. It shall just be you and I for eternity, Moon Princess…"_

"_How do you know that I'm the Moon Princess?" The voice chuckled. "I did a lot of research on you. I've never mentioned that I'm the Moon Princess to anyone only my friends and ex-boyfriend know that."_

"_I've watched your dreams of the past. That's how I know that you're the Moon Princess. I also know that you are still in love with Darien or Tuxedo Mask deep down. Part of you still loves him and is wary of trusting Eric. I am not just a voice in your head. I am a real person. I promise that we shall meet in the real world soon. And you shall marry me whether you like it or not."_

_I glared. "We shall be together soon."_

"Sounds pretty scary to me." he said with a mock shiver. "I tried to tell you it was nothing." I said giggling. It was then that I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. I had never seen him without a shirt on before. He looked extremely strong. I looked into his eyes again and noticed for the first time since we met how stunning and captivating they were. Nearly laying on top of me, he leaned down and kissed me. On the lips.

"Good night. Good night." I replied, my heart racing. I decided to go back to sleep. I had no more nightmares that night. Just peaceful, happy dreams. It was very nice. My favorite one was when I was in a meadow with butterflies and bunnies. There was also a rainbow and many ladybugs. It felt as if nothing could go wrong.

The next couple of weeks were peaceful and super delightful. There were no more nightmares and the days were wonderful. Soon enough, spring break was almost here and I wondered if Darien was coming. I told Eric that Darien was coming. He seemed ok with that. _Little did I know, inside he was seething with anger and fright._

On the first day of break, there was a knock on the door and it woke me up. I opened it to see Darien. I smiled and hugged him. Then I invited him inside. When I closed the door, Eric came out of his room seeming very tired. "Good morning sleepy." I said giggling. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about having coffee.

Darien and I followed him into the kitchen. "Muffin?" I asked him. "No thanks. I just thought I'd stop by. Are you sure, Darien?" I asked. "Yeah, but thanks anyway." I watched him walk out of the house. "He seems very nice." said Eric. "He is." I said, before starting to make us breakfast.

The rest of the day went like normal, but I had sad thoughts nagging at me. The dream voice was right. I _did_ still love Darien. But I had to ignore it. I had to focus on my love for my Eric. After everything we had been through, I felt as though my love for Darien was a betrayal to my new, kind lover.

I kept my feelings for Darien a secret. I felt that I had to. My love for both men confused me greatly. What if there came a time where I had to choose one of them? I had absolutely no idea who I'd choose. Who was the better man for me; Eric or Darien? It was so damn frustrating to me because of my love for both men.

Our day went as usual. I liked it. It was extremely peaceful as always. Eric decided that he wanted to join a sport that he only had to play on weekends, so that he could keep his current job. I wondered what he'd pick. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do either. As long as he was happy, it didn't matter to me what he played.

After thinking about it for a while, Eric decided on baseball. I was certain that he'd love it. He went to sign up as soon as he could. He managed to land a spot on the team. He was the new pitcher. He was extremely happy. I couldn't wait to see him play. I really hoped his uniform would make him look even more sexy.

On the night before his first game, I had another dream involving the voice. _"So Serena, I think that your wedding dress should be pink. Sure, but I won't be marrying you." The voice chuckled. Yes you will. No. Oh really? Yes. You and I will never be together whoever you are. You know me out in the real world, Serena. You know me very well. You trust me greatly. Soon you will wish you weren't so trusting of me. I can assure you of that._

_How do we know each other?" I asked. "Do you think I'll actually tell you that, my fiancée? I want us to meet soon though, my sweet Serena. I am not your fiancée! Yes you are. What makes you so certain I'll marry you? Remember your previous dream where we spoke? I told you that we will get married even if it is against your will." _Then I woke up.

That voice was really beginning to get on my nerves. How dare he try to control me and my life! He had no right to do that whatsoever. That controlling, evil jerk! We hadn't really met in the real world yet, but I had feeling that we really would meet. And sadly, I was very right. Why on Earth did he want to marry me anyway? Why couldn't he torment some other poor girl? It would make my life easier and I would be perfectly happy. He would explain the answer to me in the future. _And I hated it…_


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon: Enemy or Lover

By butterflyqueen123456

Serena P.O.V.

For the rest of break, I did not see Darien. We still spoke on the phone from time to time though. Summer was approaching fast. Eric was just as excited as I was. His baseball team was on a no losing streak. And the stress from work, school finals, and the team was getting to him. Especially the stress from the team. They were determined to finish the season without a defeat. So far, it looked like they were going to succeed and get their huge wish.

Eric regretted not being able to spend much time with me. I told him that I was fine and as long as he was happy, so was I. But being the stubborn man that he is, he kept asking me if I really was fine. I would always tell him yes, that I really am fine. He would smile lightly at that and kiss my forehead.

On the nights I knew Eric was coming home late, I would attempt to learn how to sew and so far, I wasn't successful. I really needed to go out and buy a thimble because I was constantly pricking my pinky finger. It really hurt. But I put up with it. I wanted to sew myself a pretty, silky smooth, sparkly dress. I knew I probably wouldn't wear it often and I also knew that Eric would say that I am pretty enough and don't need a dress.

And if I didn't feel like sewing, I would stargaze. Looking at the stars seemed to relax me. There was just something soothing about looking at the dark night sky. I often wondered if there was any life anywhere else in space. And the stars fascinated me all my life. The way they twinkled against the sky was very stunning. But the shooting stars were the best part. I couldn't understand how they shot across the sky so extremely quick.

Both sewing and stargazing were fun and relaxing. They were also very time consuming. But I was very happy that it was almost time for summer vacation to start again. I looked forward to swimming at the beach. And the best part was Eric and I could go to the beach together. We could swim in the icebox that was the ocean. Plus, we could also tan on that desert we call the sand. It seemed all so wonderfully exciting.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be that way. Eric wasn't much of a beach person. I managed to cope though. "What final are you studying for, sweet Serena?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "My history one." I said to him sighing. "Should I make dinner, then Serena? No, I need a break because I just kept getting lost in my thoughts." He nodded, but he looked concerned as well. I got up from the table, relieved to be able to stretch my legs and clear my head.

We were going to have mashed potatoes and corn with fresh peaches and apples. I always enjoyed the mashed potatoes and apples the best. For dessert I decided we would have pies. We could both take a piece of any pie we wanted it didn't matter to me. We had four different pies to pick from. We had apple pie, pumpkin pie, cherry pie, and key lime pie. If I had a big piece, I could only have one slice. However, if I had two small pieces, I could have two slices of pie. We both agreed on those rules. I liked both apple and cherry pies better than key lime or pumpkin pies.

So when the time came for dessert, I knew I would have a small slice of apple pie and a small slice of cherry pie too. Both were delicious once I learned how to cook them. I knew it would be awhile before the food was ready. After I began to cook, I heard Eric walk into the room and I could tell he was barefoot because I didn't hear the sound of his baseball cleats.

I turned to see that he was putting his uniform into the laundry room. Now he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "I'm going to go wash up." he said. I nodded. Twenty minutes later I heard him enter our kitchen and I smiled at him. "I'm going to wash up now. Can you take over? Yeah, of course Serena. Okay thanks."

I ran upstairs to grab my fresh, clean, soft pajamas and underwear. They were extremely comfy. Both the shirt and pants were covered in purple cats and blood red butterflies and the background was light pink. The underwear was white. In the bathroom, I set them on top of the toilet seat and put a turquoise blue towel on top of them. I got in the shower and set the water to be lukewarm. I wet my hair and used warm vanilla scented shampoo to wash it, knowing it would make my hair smell really good. When I washed my body, I used our lotion and it smelled like lavender. After that, I got out smelling extremely fresh and clean.

I put my clothes on and went down to the kitchen and the food smelled amazing. I saw that Eric was just finishing cooking our excellent smelling food. He turned and saw me. "Good. You're out of the shower. I was worried you wouldn't make it out in time for our dinner. Well I'm here now. Yes and I'm happy to see you, Serena. Let's dig in then." I said. He nodded in agreement and we began to eat the freshly made food and our fresh, awesome fruits.

At dessert, I had my cherry and apple pies, just like I knew I would earlier. Eric only had a big slice of pumpkin pie tonight. We always drank milk with our pies. The milk was very good with the pies no matter what flavor of the pies we had. When we finished eating, he took our plates because it was his turn to wash the dishes tonight. We shared the responsibilities. I got up and started to do all the laundry. Just so it would be done and over with and I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

After that, we went to our rooms and we went to sleep. That annoying voice came back again. It seemed to like annoying me. _"Serena. Why do you resist me here in the dream world? Why do you resist my advances? I do not want you nor will I ever want you. You are annoying and controlling. Darien and Eric are much better than you. Is that so? Yes. Yes it is." Then there was silence for a minute. _

_If it was possible, I hated that voice even more. "How are Eric and Darien better than I? They actually care about me and my feelings. Unlike you! Oh please, I can protect you from harm. I can give you the life you have always wanted and I can take care of you. With me you will never have to lift a finger again. Wouldn't that be very nice?"_

I woke up before I could reply. I did not like or trust that voice. It was horrible. I sincerely hoped that it was wrong. I could never live with someone who is that horrible and horrifying. Plus it even claimed that we would be married even if it was against my will. That in itself was absolutely insane and cruel. I felt everyone should marry for love. Not for greed and cruelty. They should marry because of happiness. Not for power and possession. Whoever that voice belonged to should be ashamed of themselves. But I knew better. They were proud and pleased of what they were doing.

I didn't let that dream get to me. I went peacefully back to sleep. I slept in peace for the rest of the night. In the morning, I woke to the smell of syrup, pancakes, orange juice, coffee, and milk. I walked out to the kitchen to see poor Eric covered in flour and eggs. I stifled back giggles as I asked, "What are you doing? Attempting to make pancakes and waffles. You realize that you're covered in flour and eggs, right? Yes. I didn't think making homemade pancakes would be so hard." This time, I didn't fight the giggles.

I also shook my head. "You should go get yourself cleaned up. I'll take care of this mess." As he walked away, I kissed his flour-caked cheek. I cleaned the countertops and floors first. Then I put the remaining eggs and flour away after taking the amounts I needed of both. After that I began to cook. He came out as I was flipping the first pancake for the first time. "How did you do that?" asked Eric.

"I actually _read _the _directions, _Eric." He shrugged his shoulders. "The directions seemed too plain and simple for me. Really?" I asked. He nodded. "What am I going to do with you? I don't know." I shook my head. He was making me crazy. "After breakfast I'm going to practice. Okay, I wish you guys the best of luck. Don't you always?" he joked. "Of course. And tell those cheerleaders to stop flirting with you. I just ignore them. I only have eyes for you, sweet Serena."

We ate and he left. I sighed and began to study. The studying took up most of the day. When I finished studying, I was shocked to see that it was three o'clock. Where had the day gone? Eric always got home at four. So it was an hour before he would be home. I got to cleaning, making sure it was spotless. Eric came home while I was sweeping the kitchen floor. "How was practice? Long. Tiring. What did you do today? Mainly studying. I just started cleaning an hour ago."

His grew wide in shock. "I'm impressed, Serena. Think you'll do good on the finals?" I stood there and thought about it. "Better than I would have done if we hadn't met. Your tutoring at the beginning of the year is what gave me my confidence. Hm." said Eric. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Here's my uniform." I took it and put it in the laundry room. I saw him head up the hallway and grab a towel and his pajamas. Then I put the broom away and started on dinner.

I didn't hear Eric enter the kitchen.

Eric P.O.V.

I loved how she acted when I spoke to her in her dreams. She distrusted everything about me. I knew I couldn't act in the real world just yet. It was because they didn't completely frighten her just yet. I wanted to slowly frighten her. My plan was facing difficulties, however. She was braver than my master had predicted. But I would get her. I had to. For my master…


End file.
